Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows Credits
Opening Credits * Lego * Miramax Home Enterainment * Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows Ending Credits * Directed by: Terry Shakespeare, David Molina * Producer: Sue Shakespeare * Executive Producers: Vanessa Chapman, Charles Layton, Jeffrey Tahler, Bob Thompson, * Co-Executive Producers: Morten Melbye Andersen, Kenneth Pedersen * Associate Producer: Michael Paxton * Story: Henry Gilroy, Bob Thompson * Screenplay: Brett Matthews * Music by: Nathan Furst * Editor: Billy Jones * Line Producer: Margot Hale * Art Directors: Michael Rose, David Molina, Terry Shakespeare * Post Production Supervisor: Billy Jones * Character Design Consultant: Christoffer Raundahl * Production Executive: Gitte Knudsen * Cast in Order of Appearnce ** Turaga Vakama (Narrator) - Christopher Gaze ** Onewa - Brian Drummond ** Nuju - Trevor Devall ** Matau - Brian Drummond ** Whenua - Paul Dobson ** Nokama - Tabitha St. Germain ** Vakama - Alessandro Juliani ** Sidorak - Paul Dobson ** Roodaka - Kathleen Barr ** Norik - French Tickner ** Gaaki - Kathleen Barr ** Iruini - Trevor Devall ** Bomonga - Scott McNeil ** Keetongu - Scott McNeil For Creative Capers Entertainment, Inc. Storyboard * Storyboard Coordinator: Margot Hale * Storyboard Artists: Ralph Zondag, Matthew Bates, Paul Herndon, Declan Moran, Jamie Oliff, Mike Kunkel, Antoine Guilbaud Design Team * Character Design: Eric Hilleary, Dave Max, Gloria Shih, Pete Evans * Environmental Design: Duanne Loose, Derek Carter, Eric Hilleary, Dave Max, Gloria Shih * Prop Design: Eric Hilleary, Dave Max, Gloria Shih, Pete Evans * Visual Effects Supervisor: Terry Shakespeare * Color and Lighting Art Direction: Michael Rose * Color Key Painters: Michael Rose, Gloria Shih, Hector Martinez * Animation Development: Keith Miller, Justin Horvath, Ron Friedman, Jamie Oliff, Matthew Bates Production Team * Animation Checking: Krist-Ann Pehrson * Publicity Art Production: Justin Horvath, Dave Michaels * Technical Support: Nick Mimides * Production Consultant: Bobbi Pacheco * Production Accountant: Yekaterina Yezhova * Production Assistants: Sharmila Devar, James Karp, Brian LoSchiavo Nitrogen Studios Canada Inc. * Studio Supervisor: Nicole Stinn * Storyboard Supervisor: Greg Tiernan * Storyboard Artists: Lazarino Baarde, Ken Davis, Victor Marchetti For The Lego Company * Consulting Artist: Christian Faber * Original Character Designs: Per Frederiksen, Michaerl Torbjorn Jeppesen, Lars Lusenberg Nielsen, Mads Riis, Torben Skov, Lars Thygesen * Legal and Business Affairs: Peter Arakas, Megan O'Neill For Creative TV and Film * Legal and Business Affairs: David Nochimson, Esq., P.J. Shapiro, Esq. For Good Story Productions * Financial Controller: David Kerney Production Services by: Wang Film Productions and CGCG, Inc. * Executive Producer: James Wang * Producer: Ivan Shih * Co-Producer: Andy Tsao * Project Manager: Sareana Sun * Associate Producer: Daisy Fang * Production Coordinator: Thompson Hsu * Modeling Supervisor: Marty Wu * Modelers: C.J. Chang, S.S. Chen, Jie-Yuan Chuang, Bernie Huang, Jia-Hui Lu, Viuc Tung, I-Fu Wu * Layout Director: Kathy Lim * Layout Artists: Jack Chen, Tsz-Ren Chen, Mingway Cheng, Thomas Huang, Rine Hsu, Frank Lin, Erik Yeh * Character Set-Up Supervisor: Julien Laio * Character Set-Up Artists: Sean Chang, Chung-Hui Chen, Hsi-Hao Peng, Sam Wu * Animation Supervisor: Ming-Wei Cheng * Animators: Chung-Hui Chen, Ted Chen, Bluejoke Hong, Fish Hong, Cold Leng, Cesar Shih-Huang Lin, Roxy Liou, Julien Liao, Winson Pan, His-Hao Peng, Steven Tsai, Carey Wang, Tony Wang, Yi-Sheng Wabg * Visual Effects Supervisor: Feng-Yi Hsiao * Color & Lighting Director: Feng-Yi Hsiao * Color & Lighting Artists: Chu-Tzu Chiang, Ya-Li Chiu, Codd Hsieh, Leif Lin, Weilli Lin, Leo Liao, S.S. Chen, Guo-Wei Yang * Special Effects Supervisor: Vincent Chou * Special Effects Artists: Sean Chang, Sam Wu * R&D Technical Director: Tonny Fang * R&D Programmers: Kai-Wei Tang, Eric Wang * Systems Administration Manger: Alen Fang * Sytsem Administrator: Tung-Yuan Lu * System Engineer: Alex Wang * Assistant Co-Producer: Lucy Shih Post Production Post Production Services Provided by: 310 Studios * VFX Supervisor: Craig Russo * Consulting Editor: Ernest Daniels * Techunical Manager: John Pankratz * Online Editor/Colro Correction: Eien Hyett * Main Title Design: 310 Studios * Additinal Visual Effects: 310 Studios * Post Production Assistant: Jessica Kreig * Animatic Production and Editorial: Billy Jones, Craig Russo * Animatic Production Assistants: Jessica Kreig, Eric Wong, Jon Carroll, Todd Raleigh Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Hacienda Post * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, Thomas Syslo * Supervising ADR Editor: Robert Crew * Supervising Dialogue Editor: Eric Freeman * Supervising Foley Editor: Tony Orozco * Sound Supervisors: Tom Syslo, Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE * Sound Designer: Roy Braverman * Sound Effects Editor: Roy Braveran * Sound Editors: Eric Freeman, MPSE, Doug Andorka, Brian F. Mars, Jeff Hutchins, Daisuke Sawa, Keith Dickens, Bobby Crew, Mark Howelett, Tony Orozco, Jason Freedman, Greg Schorer * Assistant Sound Editor: Robert Daniel Pratt * Dialogue Editors: Robert Crew, Brian F. Mars * ADR Editor and Recoridst: Morten Folmer Nielsen * Foley Mixer: Ryan Maguire * Foley Artist: Sean Rowe * Foley Engineers: Darrin Mann * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Eric Freeman, Doug Andorka * Music Editor: Timothy J. Borquez Casting and Talent Coordination Provided by: BLT Productions, Ltd. * Production Manager: Tanya K. Taylor * Production Coordinator: Neera Garg * Voice Director: Doug Parker * Voice Director's Assistants: Betty Phelps, Kerry Stewart-Lackner Recorded at: Kozmic Sound, Vancouver, B.C. * Sound Engineer: Chris McLaren * Assistant Sound Engineer: Alex Hall ** "Caught in a Dream" *** Performed by: All Insane Kids *** Word & Music by: Morten Helgesen *** Published by: Alexander Music Ltd. * Dolby Digital® * Special Thanks to: Martin Riber Anderson, Lars Kae, Conny Kalcher, Alastair Swinnerton, Leah Weston Kaae, Greg Farshey, Erik Kramer, Jeppe Fonnesbæk, Janice Ross, Mads Nipper, Jill Wilfert, Peter tangaard, Andrew Azorbo, Melinda Froelich, Rio Gabriel, Erika Haendel, Mike Heeremans, Arselia Martinez, Susan Soria-Mclain, Kimberly Berman, Jeffrey Fink, Tyler Dowler, Kevin Kasha, Shannon McIntosh, Jodi Murphy, Ashlee Powell, Lori Sale, Randy Wells * Thanks You to All of Our Friends at: Miramax Films, Buena Vista Home Entertainment and All at the Lego Company. * Country of first publication: United States of America. The Lego Company is the author of this motion picture for purproses of the Berne Conventionk, and of all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are ficitious. No identification with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. * This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof, in any medium, - result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Distributed by: Buena Vista Home Entertainment, Inc. - Burbank, Ca * Lego, the Lego Logo, Bionicle, and Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows are trademarks of the Lego Group. All Characters are created and owned by The Lego Group. * ©2005 The Lego Group. All Rights Reserved. Category:End Credits Category:Creative Capers Entertainment Category:LEGO Category:Good Story Productions Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Miramax Home Entertainment Category:Miramax